Theodore Sanders
A member of the Democratic Party who has been around since Power III. He was the 22nd President of the United States. Sanders is a Progressive politician who has been around since late October 2017. He has primarily served as a Democrat in the US and a Liberal Democrat in the UK. Since the beginning of Power VI he has been a member of the Democratic Party. He was the 2nd Speaker of the House, Attorney General of the United States, Chairman of the Liberal Democrats, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Secretary of State, and Vice Presiden. Power III Early Days Sanders joined the game in late October as a Democrat in Virginia. He then went with Patrick Higgins to Hawai to take on I.F. Stone and Junior McAnarkiddie. Before he could move he was rumcoded. Thinking at the time he was purged made Sanders angry towards the Democratic Party which led him to joining the Democratic People's Union. Sanders would come to respect the men Higgins once wanted him to help take down. He felt the DPU better promoted Progressive ideals and enjoyed being a member. He also developed a bond with a left leaning Republican named Alex Landy in Virginia and the two agreed to help each other in their elections Senatorship Sanders would manage to win a seat in early December against Democrat Laura Fernández. In his time as a Senator Sanders managed to propose and pass one bill before being destroyed by Democrats and losing reelection to Fernández. The Democratic-Republican Party After Sanders lost reelection to Fernández he used the power gained from his bill passing to create a new party called the Democratic-Republican Party. It was party founded by him and Alex Landy in order to promote Bipartisan amongst Power members. At the time Sanders was still very naive and didn’t understand how futile his goal was. His party only ever had 4 members and none of its members ever gained office before Sanders was unexpectedly deleted. The Final Days of Power III Left frustrated by his deletion Sanders rejoined the game as a member of the CMP in Hawaii in order to help Stone take back his Senate seat. Before he could do anything to help Power III ended and Power IV began. Power IV At the start of Power IV Sanders started in Vermont where he quickly realized there was no way he could take on the top Democrats there. He then decided to move to Hawaii where he helped Rim Cashman take office. He then attempted to help Jerem Corbyn keep his seat but Corbyn was defeated by Democrats. Minnesota Assault After this the party decided on a course of action that Sanders did not agree with and moved to Minnesota in order to claim seats there. Sanders was the best person to run for Governor which he did. He was barely defeated by the Democrats. He was then once again deleted by Rumsod. During the beginning of Power IV, Sanders had served as Chairman of the Green Party, a role with no actual Power among the Greens and is merely someone they trust to hold the position. After Sanders’ deletion, the Chairman of the Green Party became I.F. Stone. Last Days as a Green Sanders would grow frustrated with the Green Party’s strategy in Minnesota and decided to move to New Mexico. He also had lost all respect for Stone. His annoyance with the Greens’ strategy and realization he could not support its Communism beliefs made him decide to quit the party and rejoin the Democratic Party. He continued to be a member of the Democratic Party for the brief time Power IV continued. Power V Virginia Representative In Power V Sanders started as a Democrat in Virginia. He would win 5/11 seats in the House race in his first election. He would try and help Laura Fernandez win the Governship but when the election came around he slept until the last minute by accident and the election became imminent as he was doing his attack ads and Fernandez lost extremely narrowly. Sanders would win re-election with the same amount of seats as before. Speaker of the House On January 30, 2018 Sanders became the second Speaker of the House. Sanders won his third term with 7/11 seats. He then won his 4th term with 6/11 seats. He created special profile pictures for President Colbert and her cabinet for her win in the 20th Presidential Election. President Colbert would then award him the Presidential Medal of Freedom for his actions. Sanders won his 5th term with 6/11 seats. He then won his 6th and 7th terms with the same amount of seats. Sanders won his 8th term with 7/11 seats but the GOP gained a majority in the House whiched caused him to lose his Speaker role and become House Minority Leader. Loss of Speakership Sanders lost his bid for re-election against his own Whip Richard Evans. The vote for Speaker came to a tie and had to be decided by Leadership. Sanders lost this vote by only one person. Sanders would then win his 9th term with 6/11 seats. DNC Sanders would be asked to join the DNC on February 16, 2018 an offer he gladly accepted. He would then win his 10th term barely holding onto his slim majority of 6/11 seats. His 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th term was won with the same amount of seats as his 10th. He won his 15th and final House election with 7/11 seats. Governorship Sanders was made House Whip by his former Whip Richard Evans. He would then shortly go on to win his first term as Governor. He would hold onto the seat for 3 terms before losing it to ”Calvin or Hobbes” after Sanders got high reputation doing Attack Ads. The night before he finished his term as House Whip. President Berry Strong would then give the position of Attorney General in order to help Sanders regain his Governship. This plan worked and Sanders won a 4th term as Governor. He would hold onto the Governship 18 terms before moving to the United Kingdom. Regional Chair Sanders became Deputy Regional Chair of the Atlantic on March 31st, 2018. This would later be changed to just Regional Chair after party roles were changed when Tom Jason became Chairman. He would stick around when most of Leadership retired and continued his role as Regional Chair under Fishel Goldstein. The United Kingdom Moving to the United Kingdom Sanders would move to the United Kingdom after growing frustrated at the number of alts in the US, the chairmanship of Abe McCaez, his treatment by Patrick Higgins who betrayed his trust, and the Presidency being loss due to Rumcode. He joined the Liberal Democrats at the invitation of his friend Enzo. He was a member of the party’s senior leadership and served 3 terms as MP until the game crashed. Power VI After weeks of the game being dead it returned June 28, 2018. Sanders would rejoin the Lib Dems. He served as a MP in East England as he did in Power V. He also was one of the first members of Ethan Liddell-Grainger’s Cabinet as well serving as the first Chancellor of the Exchequer, where he worked to revive the British economy. After doing so he would represent Britain abroad as its Foreign Secretary. He lost this position after the inactivity of Lib Dems caused them to lose the Prime Ministership. Chair of the Liberal Democrats After the collapse of his government Ethan Liddell-Grainger left the U.K. to form a party in America. He gave the Chair position to Sanders who began working to revive the party with the help of former Chair Paul Rand. While the party would get close to a majority several times, none of the other parties would form a coalition with them. It took the Conservative and Unionist Party becoming the largest party and betraying the Labour Party for Liberal Democrats to come back into power. The Liberal Democrats regaining power was a massive achievement on Sanders part since the the party was still just a husk of its former self. Prime Ministership Sanders won an election to become Prime Minister on August 21st, 2018 after forming a coalition with Labour. The very next day he negotiated with Russians to prevent war, an action reviled by conservatives but well received by the rest of the nation. He would lose it September 5 thanks to Tory tricks but would regain it the next day. He would then once again lose on September 8 but instead of trying to constantly keep up with Tory trickery he decided to retire. The game would then shortly go down after his retirement. But before then Sanders made a brief return the States under a secret name and joined his friend Enzo M. Taylor’s States Right Party. Power VII Return to Minnesota and Vice Chiarmanship Sanders would return to Power when it reset on October 11 as a member of the Democratic Party. He was back in the state where he and his fellow Greens has focused all their energy on back in Power IV. He quickly won a Governor seat and was once again made Regional Chair. He was sick his entire duration and never actually got to do his duties until he was promoted on October 20th to Vice Chair of the Party. The party soon went through resructuring which demoted him to Secretary of Foreign Affairs. This branch of the party was useless and was integrated into the State departmen where Sanders took over for Drew Laton who had become inactive. Sanders was also made Vice President of President Higgins First Presidential Run Sanders joined the Democratic primary as the chosen successor to President Patrick Higgins. He faced some minor opposition from well known coupist Paula Reece but with the support of the party she was defeated. The game then crashed ending his run. Power VIII Second and Third Presidential Run Power returned February 6, 2019, Sanders began this iteration in New Mexico, the final state he was in before becoming a Democrat back in Power IV. Sanders stepped down from his role as Secretary of State on the 10th due to real life keeping him too busy to serve in the role anymore. He did join the Democratic primary two days later where he became the front runner. Sanders did not not have National Influence so instead a provie named Conor Franta ran as he happened to have enough National Influence. Sanders became the nominee next time as he was rapidly becoming the player with the highest National Influence. He entered the general election with a huge advantage over his opponent Scoobert Doobert. He maintained this lead the entire election. Presidency Sanders won the Presidency on March 4, 2019 after a calm election. Sanders did not get to assume the office thanks to the game glitching and Rumsod not fixing it. He would go on to win again but once again the game rumcoded.Category:Democratic Party politicians Category:Green Party (USA) politicians Category:Green Party (USA) chairs Category:Liberal Democrat (UK) politicians